


Whose Woods These Are I Think I Know

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because He's A Damn Moth, Blood, Complete, Darkfic, Doggy Style, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Mating, Monsterfucking, Mute Kylo Ren, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rey Fucks The Mothman, Sex In A Cave, Sex In Pure Darkness, mothman au, two Dicks, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is hiking the Appalachian Trail and has a horrifying encounter with Mothman himself.





	Whose Woods These Are I Think I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Чей это лес, я думаю, что знаю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635047) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> this was an anon prompt that i changed up a bit; i hope the anon likes it eeeee
> 
> this was the idea of the gift recipient who tricked me again!!! crafty Canadian

 “Rey, can you—can you help Poe? Apparently he doesn’t know how to pitch a fucking tent.”

 “Oh, I know how to pitch a tent, Tico!”

Rose throws a canteen across the campsite at Poe’s head. Rey rolls her eyes, already resting comfortably in her own tent and watching her three friends struggling with theirs. It’s the first leg of their journey along the West Virginia portion of the Appalachian Trail and so far… it’s not going well.

Rey stretches as she gets to her feet. “Thought you were a big hiker, Poe?”

 “He’s a big _liar_ ,” Finn offers. He’s the only other one even modestly prepared. Thankfully they’re stopping in Harpers Ferry soon where they can sleep in a hotel and refuel.

Poe is decked out in Patagonia and North Face gear that he doesn’t know how to use. He sits on a tree stump in the quiet clearing where they’ve decided to set up camp and takes a long drink of his water bladder. Yeah, like he needs it.

Rey gets his ultra lightweight tent set up just as Rose finishes gathering firewood. Finn is done with his and her tent and busy unrolling their sleeping bags when Rey snaps a snide ‘you’re welcome’ to Poe. He grins and gives her an unwanted slap on the ass.

 “Looks good, Niima,” he drawls.

 “Slap my ass again and I’ll tear the thing down!”

 “I’ll help!” Finn calls from within his tent.

Rose crouches at the fire with a small bundle of twigs to get it started. “You hate nature, Poe. Why’d you even come?”

 “He wants to fuck Rey!” Finn calls again, helpful as ever.

Rey nods, sitting on a log next to Rose. “That’s about right, yeah.”

Poe snorts disdainfully and rolls his eyes, annoyed he’s been found out. Not like he tries hiding it.

But Rey can’t be too irritated. It’s a beautiful weekend for a short hike through the spit of trail looping through West Virginia, with the leaves changing color and cold nights making for a solid sleep. Her friends are having fun and she’s relieved to be away from work and college.

Soon the scent of campfire trickles through the cold air and the best part of the night begins. She watches Poe laugh and hold hot dogs out of Rose’s reach until Finn snatches them away, which turns into another good-natured if aggressive argument. It smells fresh out here, all earthy and cool, nothing like the oppressive smog in the city. It’s a nice weekend reset.

Rey helps get the plates and cups, all reusable so they don’t need to worry about carrying out trash, and she helps Poe get a hot dog on his stick. He makes another juvenile comment and Rey pulls the thing off and throws it in the fire.

 “Hey!” he whines.

Rose cackles, snuggled under Finn’s arm. “Nice.”

Poe huffs and storms off to find another. Rey takes his spot, wearing her thick coat and hat, and quietly roasts her own hot dog. They won’t last through the weekend but they have other stuff to eat for the next two nights. Nothing fancy. It’s supposed to be about reconnecting with nature and shit.

Finn nibbles his hot dog right off the stick. “Think he’ll get lost?”

 “Probably,” Rose mutters.

 “I’ll go look in a minute.” Rey rolls her eyes and slowly turns her food. “He deserves to wander in the dark for a while.”

But she’s worried it might turn into something much longer. Rey gets up after her first hot dog is eaten and heads off into the woods with a lantern and bear spray.

She calls Poe’s name and receives no response, save for the occasional chirp of crickets or hoot of an owl. The forest is deathly still and dark.

 “Poe?” she calls again. “Where’d you go?”

Something moves ten or so feet away. Rey spins and holds out her bear spray, waiting for the worst. God, if fucking Poe gets her killed…

The bushes part as a tall, broad-shouldered man emerges from them. Rey freezes when she sees he has antennas on his head, long and thin with a small ball at the tip, and he’s completely naked. It doesn’t matter because he’s covered in brown _fur_ across his chest and all the way down to his groin.

He’s pale and wringing his hands like he’s nervous, staring at Rey and cooing softly. She takes a step back and shakes her head.

 “This isn’t funny!” she shouts. “You guys are—”

Wings flutter behind the man, folded like a moth’s, and he makes a slightly distressed coo. He taps his long fingers together and walks closer to her and she sees he has more fur ringed around his wrists and ankles. He’s just… walking around in the middle of nowhere dressed up like a moth.

Rey swallows hard. Her can of bear spray rattles as the man circles her, craning his neck to get a better look, and he coos again. His eyes glow green in the darkness and his antennae swivel about.

 “I’ll spray you!” she snaps. “It hurts, too!”

He swats it away and grabs her face in his big hands. Rey grimaces as the antennae tickle along her face, like he’s tasting her or something.

Maybe she’s high. Maybe there was weed in the hot dogs or Poe is playing an elaborate joke. Rey makes a break for her can of spray and the creature coos and catches her around the waist. Some of his scales dust her clothes and make her sneeze.

 “Let—let go—” She pushes at his hands around her waist and really panics. “Let _GO_!”

The creature doesn’t like that. He drags her into the into darkness with a couple affronted coos and carries her further and further from the trail. Rey screams and kicks and he covers her mouth, practically gliding through the dense underbrush.

It brings her an impossible distance. She gets sick watching how fast they’re moving until they abruptly stop. The thing drags her inside a cave.

Fur and leaves insulate most of it. He crawls back through a tunnel, making fast twists and turns along the way, until they end up in a small chamber. It’s pitch black and Rey can’t see a fucking thing. The only sound is her terrified panting as the creature carries her forward.

 “Please!” she begs. “Please let me go!”

It hoots like an owl.

She’s placed on something soft and hears a sickening crunch, like a bone being shattered. The creature nudges her mouth and Rey tastes blood.

She shoves it away. “What do you want?! Let me go! Let me _GO_!”

He coos again and moves away. Before she can celebrate the victory, he comes back and shoves her.

Rey topples over. It coos and shoves her again.

Terrified, she scrambles to her feet and runs blindly into the darkness. She finds a wall and follows it, but doesn’t know if she’s even getting anywhere. A soft coo behind her makes her scream and burst into tears, then she’s knocked over on her stomach.

Rey lands on the wet cave floor. She claws at the ground and feels the creature mounting her from behind; feels him blindly rutting against her jeans. He coos and paws at them, giving her a chance to crawl a few feet away, but he follows when she does, and soon he figures out how to pull them down to her knees.

Rey screams again, fear lost as an echo in the dark. The thing coos and pins her by the head, shoving her cheek into the cold ground, and she feels his penis poking against the wrong hole. Holy shit. This thing is trying to fuck her.

 “No—no!” Rey scrambles blindly for a rock. The mothman coos faster like he’s excited. “Don’t do that! Get off me! STOP!”

It keeps humping her frantically as she keeps trying to drag herself away, until the head finds its mark. Rey’s eyes widen and she shrieks as the creature violently plunges inside her, fully engulfed from tip to root.

He shivers. The wings unfold and wrap around them as Rey sobs and rubs roughly across the hard floor. Whatever it is, the penis is big and keeps knocking against her cervix, but the thing doesn’t care. Maybe this is how it breeds.

It lets go of her head and nuzzles her temple, panting and cooing softly with each sharp thrust. Bumps rub along Rey’s insides but it doesn’t help the pain or the blood. She stares into the darkness and sniffles while the thing rapes her, hips slapping against hers, sounds rebounding off the rocks. He seems to be enjoying it.

Eventually his breathing catches and she feels the cock throb inside her, warm cum spilling. Rey thinks she’s done but it’s promptly replaced with another penis and she lets out a mournful wail. Cum drips from her as the creature coos and resumes fucking her with even more excitement than before.

She can’t see a damn thing, only hear the thing breathing and cooing with pleasure against the back of her head. His thrusts pick up to a punishing pace and the wet squelch of their bodies fills the cave. Nothing else. There’s nothing to distract her.

Rey sobs. “P-Please stop.”

He clicks his tongue and kisses her cheek. The antennae dance around her head like spiders. His hands wander down her ribs, squeezing curiously, and he wraps around to her breasts. This time he coos with obvious surprise and suddenly pulls out.

Rey flips over and tries crawling away. It grabs her ankle and hisses, quickly creeping over her, big hands grabbing her thighs and holding them apart. She shrieks before he plunges inside her again with a satisfied, breathy coo.

He pumps his hips idly and his hands grope her breasts. The awful cooing ensues like he’s found something interesting and he plays with her nipples, smelling her neck, fucking her gently. He’s slowing now, taking his time in light of finding her tits.

Rey shoves at his chest. She doesn’t want to come and she will if he keeps playing with her breasts. The creature hisses and cranes his neck to suck a nipple in his mouth, just as wet and warm as anyone else’s. She bites her lower lip and squeezes her eyes shut, and the thing coos and fucks into her faster.

To her horror, she comes, toes curling and everything. Her attacker follows soon after, clearly surprised by her orgasm, and he grunts on her neck as he slowly pumps his cum inside her. Rey cries and shakes her head at the warm sensation.

 “Let me go,” she begs again.

It doesn’t. It settles on top of her, wings folded over them, and Rey feels an odd sensation like his dick is stuck inside her. She tugs and screams into the empty, abyssal darkness.

There’s no one there.


End file.
